


Open Up!

by tednation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Dubious Consent, M/M, NAMBLA, Pedophilia, Rating: M, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tednation/pseuds/tednation
Summary: Y/N uses the internet for the first time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Leona Kingscholar/Kurusu Akira, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Riddle Rosehearts/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Open Up!

It was the late 1990s, you were just a kid when it all started. One day, your mother bought the newest computer. These "desktops" were quite expensive and it was an honor to be able to have one. You never were the most popular kid in school, everyone thought you were weird and called you names like "fat tits". I guess you say that you are a pretty chubby kid. Your mother and father warned you about “bad people” on the internet, and your elementary school recently started a foundation for “cyberbullying”. You never really cared, again, it was like 1998 no one cared about stuff like “cyber” bullying or whatnot. You remember your father (who worked at a recently launched computer company) explaining how you could talk to anyone you wanted on the internet. That made you think, ‘what if I meet people on the internet?’ You can. This led you to think a thought that would change your life forever… what if I could be friends with these people online…?  
It all started with you typing into your recently hooked up computer, “Hello :) I am a young boy named y/n who is intersted in good tiem!! Please raspend if you wanna be friends :))) B.T.W. i live in san francisco” You were excited, you never really had friends before, and now that this new part in life was unlocked for you, you were bursting in excitement. In a matter of minutes you got a response back. The handle of the user read “riddl3rosez”. You bounced on the ergonomic office chair enthusiastically, reading out loud your desired response, “Hullo, (y/n username) I wud luv to b friends with you i guess :/ you should join my group, it is called NAMBLA1!11” ‘What? NAMBLA..? What is that… is it like basketball or something??’ You wondered, you didn't really ponder on it however, you really just wanted friends. “O.K.” you type, reading your words outloud. Riddl3rosez instructed you to meet him at a local motel, thank god you lived near your soon to be best buddy! You saw a slender figure waiting in front of a honda car.  
You walk up to the person, maybe that's riddl3rosez’s dad or something you doubt riddl3rosez is old enough to drive considering you are only 8 and a half. “You must be (y/n username)..” The figure turned around grabbing onto your hand and rushing up the stairs of the motel. “Gah! What the hell!!!” You yelp. The person has a big hoodie on covering their head, and shoves you into the dirty motel room. Heaving in air, they tear off their hoodie, revealing red mid-length hair that curves inward, he wears a small crown leaning on the right side of his head. His outfit consists of a white and red coat dress with the bottom being lined with a gold-coloured fabric. The inside of the coat dress is entirely red and has a pattern consisting of tiny hearts, spades, diamonds, clovers, and crowns. He also wears white trousers. He was cute. But wayyyy too old for you and he just kidnapped you! You should’ve listened to your father. “Hello y/n I’m Riddle Rosehearts.. You can just call me Riddle I guess because you’re going to have to get used to my group and I..” “Mister, there must be a misunderstanding…!” you wail, “Please don’t hurt me!” “No, no I would never hurt my lover… can you please consent to be my boyfriend, y/n… Us NAMBLA members are all for consent and love between us and our boys.” You pause.. Is he asking you out?! You did think he was pretty cute and your weiner was undeniably a bit hard. Your face heats up, “I mean you are pretty cute … Riddle… but this is all happening too fast!” “Oh.” Riddle blinks, “My apologies.. But if you do not like me I will have to make you the hard way.” 

He yanks off his white trousers, and tackles you onto the springy motel bed. He wasn’t that much heavier than you despite him being a man.. And you a boy.. But your hard penis stuck up onto his chest and he crawled up to your face, sitting ontop of it and spreading his asscheeks. You felt something warm in his ass, “OPEN UP Y/N!!!” “Ga-” before you could even react, Riddle takes a huge shit into your mouth, you gag, it smells and stings your tongue due to stomach acid, it is tart and warm and your eyes roll up in pleasure. He makes a thrusting motion on your face and in instinct you grope his penis with your little immature hands. The log he just took in your mouth was wet and stinky, he farts a little bit into your mouth and his asshole gapes open when he starts to take another huge dung. Your mouth was full of warm and moist scat, and it was dripping from the side of your open lips. You could smell the horrid scent from your nose and you start to throw up in his ass. “Oh Riddle~!” You moan groping his ass cheeks. “I love you please poop more in my mouth!” His shit was so acidic and tasty it made you want to throw up. “Y/n my ass burns! I don’t think i can keep doing this with stomach fluids in my tight hole!!” “I’ll lap it up Mr Rosehearts, then I’ll stick my privates into your mouth and booty!” Riddle bends down on the bed, and you lap up the shit and throw up from his ass swallowing it all, it’s so tasty and your penis is rock hard. “I won’t share you with the other NAMBLA members.. You are mine y/n my little slut!” He moans. You stick your tongue into his ass wiggling it around and his legs shake in pleasure. “Ah~!” He moans. You force him down the bed and yank his legs apart and thrust into his tight hole, using his shit and your saliva as lube. His flesh was pulsing and it stung your penis hole. Your penis exploded right away, you pulled out from his flesh, cum and saliva dripping from the tip. He crawls up onto your penis and jerks you off rubbing his own on it and sucking and licking the tip. He cums so hard in your face, you have to punish him. You grab a belt and spank the little twink. “AH! AH! I’m sorry y/n I won't cum in your face again!” “Fine then’ You say, kissing his chapped, crusty lips. You two took a shower together and you felt so happy.  
From then on you loved old men, and when you were older you loved little boys and were arrested by San Francisco police for child molestation. Later on you were diagnosed with hebephrenic schizophrenia and were seriously medicated until you died from a cardiac arrest in 2017 of December the 9th.


End file.
